


Broken Oath

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Church Sex, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hot Eren Yeager, Incubus Eren Yeager, M/M, Priest Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aot - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Levi is a priest who is being tormented by a very hot demon. His resolve is starting to run a bit low....
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	Broken Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forbidden Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800994) by [BlueLionWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites). 



"Levii~"

The raven-haired priest groaned at the sound of the demon's voice. Though he could not see the brunet, he knew the demon was in the vicinity because of the chill that traveled down his spine.

"Leeeviii~"

The voice was more of a whine the second time, begging the priest to come out of the church.

"Eren, I swear to God."

The voice giggled.

"You swearing to your god holds no power over me~"

"Why don't you just go back to Hell where you came from. Or find someone who isn't me to have sex with you instead?"

Eren had been pursuing Levi for almost two years, trying to slowly chip away at the man's resolve and make him break his oath to remain abstinent until marriage. And his efforts were working.

"Everyone else is too easy. You know I like to work for it."

"Okay, come in here and get it then."

Eren whined.

"You and I both know that you don't want that."

Levi only rolled his eyes, sweeping the sanctuary and picking up any stray bibles and returning them to their places on the pews. Eren knew that entering the church wouldn't hurt him, and Levi knew it, too. But Eren preferred to act like a spoiled little brat. 

"Father Smith wouldn't treat me like this."

Levi gripped his broom a bit tighter after hearing Eren's words, jealousy hitting him like a block of concrete.

"Imagine Father Erwin fucking me into oblivion, me all stretched open around his cock~"

Levi tried his best to ignore the words of the brunet, but the jealousy in his heart kept growing like a weed. 

"I think I'll go pay him a visit. Thank you for the idea, darling."

Levi wanted to tell Eren to wait, but the demon's presence had disappeared before the raven could open his mouth. He threw the broom onto the floor and huffed. 

"Why me, God? I've been faithful. I've followed your word. Why send this temptation after me?"

Levi sank to his knees.

"Awww, did my words get to you? So cute of you asking your god to stop punishing you."

"Punish?"

The doors of the church slammed open, a dark figure standing in the opening. The figure began to walk forward, the light in the sanctuary revealing a demonic form. 

Levi had never seen Eren so attractive. The man had seen the demon outside of the church, where the demon's true form was masked by a humanoid persona. But now, inside of consecrated ground, Eren was raw.

And he was naked.

The boy had black horns, and they were sharp; however, they weren't pointed upward like the demon horns that Levi had seen before. Instead, Eren's horns were akin to a ram's horns, curving down from the sides of his head and curling at his shoulders. The boy had chestnut brown hair that was a bit longer than the hair on Eren's human form: reaching just past his tanned shoulders. Eren still had tanned skin and long legs, but his skin was a bit more tan and his legs had more meat on them.

In fact, Eren's whole body was curvier than it was in his human form. 

"You told me to come in," Eren stated, walking until he was standing above the priest, who was still on his knees. 

Levi was star struck.

Eren got down on his knees, coming face-to-face with Levi.

Levi's attention shifted from the boy's body to his eyes.

Damn, those eyes.

Eren's human form had beautiful, vibrant green eyes that had a ring of hazel in the sunlight. But now, even in the dim sanctuary, the green turned to viridian, and the hazel turned golden.

Levi could only look at Eren in awe. 

He considered throwing his oath to the wind and tackling the demon boy.

"You don't look like any demon I've seen before."

Eren leaned forward, his lips almost brushing the priest's earlobe.

"That's cause I'm an incubus, baby~" Eren purred, running a slender finger down the priest's neck.

That was it. Oath thrown out completely, Levi lunged at the brunet and pinned him to the floor. Eren gasped as Levi began to kiss at his tanned neck, using his hands to feel all over Eren's smooth body.

Eren used his talons (since when did Eren have talons?) to cut open Levi's robe, ripping it off of Levi's body unceremoniously. Levi hissed as his half-hard dick hit the air.

"Maybe I underestimated you because of your height. You're pretty long... and thick, too," Eren purred, snaking a slender hand down to grip the priest's dick and stroking it slowly. Levi groaned at the sensation; he hadn't expected Eren's hands to be so soft.

Levi moved his hands up to Eren's pretty, pink nipples and began to rub them, pinching them every so often to make the brunet gasp. Eren continued to stroke Levi's cock until it was at full mast.

"Get up. I want to suck it~" Eren purred shakily, gasping once more when the priest bit down on one of the erect nipples. Levi laid down on the church floor, his pale dick standing proudly for Eren. The incubus slithered sultrily between the priest's legs, grabbing the cock with one hand and licking around the red tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Levi groaned, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch the gorgeous thing suck his dick like he was born to do it. Eren's mouth was hot and so very wet. Levi felt like he could cum at any second.

The brunet began bobbing his head up and down, using one hand to stroke when the cock wasn't down his throat and the other hand to fondle the priest's balls. 

"Fuck... Eren..." Levi groaned, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from having his orgasm too early. Eren looked up into Levi's eyes, the viridian orbs boring into the grey ones. 

Eren began to suck harder and faster, taking the pale cock deep into his throat over and over. Soft moans from the incubus vibrated the priest's cock. Eren knew that Levi wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer.

"God- fuck! I'm gonna... fuck!" Levi groaned loudly, shooting his hands forward to grip Eren's hair and shove Eren's head down so his cum could shoot deep into the incubus's mouth. 

The priest panted loudly as his orgasm hit hard. Eren swallowed around the dick, drinking up every last drop of the cum.

"I'm glad you had fun, priest," Eren purred, moving his fingers to his own hole. He slipped two of the slender fingers inside, scissoring and stretching. The faster Eren stretched himself with his fingers, the sooner he could stretch himself on Levi's fat cock.

The brunet moaned lewdly as his fingers hit his prostate. Levi's refractory period immediately subsided, leaving the priest with a rock-hard cock yet again. The priest groaned and tried to slide from under the demon, but Eren stopped him

"Wanna ride..." Eren moaned out softly, still stretching his hole with now three fingers.

"You're making me break my oath, so this better be the best sex of my life."

Eren smirked devilishly before sliding his fingers out and moving to line his hole up with the priest's dick.

Levi groaned and gripped at supple hips as Eren's tight heat sank down onto his cock. Eren purred out a string of curse words in Latin, causing Levi to become even harder. The demon squeezed around the cock inside of him before lifting himself off of it and slamming back down.

"Fuck! So tight," Levi almost moaned, gripping Eren's hips harder as the incubus began to set a rough pace. Eren placed his hands on Levi's pale chest to balance himself as he rode the pale cock like his life depended on it. Levi removed one hand from Eren's hip and slid it up to pinch at the demon's left nipple, forcing a loud moan out of Eren's mout.

The pace only quickened as time went by. Levi started to help with the force of Eren's thrusts, bringing his hips up to meet Eren's halfway and driving his dick deeper into the tight cavern. Levi listened with delight as the demon's moans reverberated through the sanctuary. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!" Eren screamed out as the priest gripped his hips with both hands and began to piston his hips as fast as the position would allow him to. Sweat was beading down the priest's temples and he wanted to cum so bad but he wanted the demon to let go first.

"Fuck... God you're such a slut," Levi purred, eyeing Eren's pretty, flushed, weeping cock. He wanted to stroke it and make the demon cum right then, but he figured that if he was going to send himself to Hell, he was going to make this incubus cum without being touched.

"I-I'm gonna cum soon!"

The incubus leaned down and pressed his lips against the priest's, kissing the raven roughly. Levi kissed back just as hard, groaning loudly when Eren bit down on his bottom lip with his fangs.

"You're going to pay for that," Levi said with a smirk, flipping them over so that he was on top and Eren was on his back. Levi pushed tanned legs up to Eren's ears before gripping tanned hips again and slamming back in. Eren threw his head back so hard that he cracked the wood of the sanctuary floor.

"I-I think you've- fuck- forgotten who the demon was between us two," Eren gasped out between moans. Levi angled his hips to the left and Eren once again threw his head back, his prostate being hit dead on over and over.

Levi received no warning as Eren released between them, moaning out Latin words that Levi didn't understand but was turned on by. The words rolling off of Eren's tongue pushed Levi over, his second orgasm hitting him harder than the first. The pair panted harshly, Levi losing his grip on Eren's hips and falling forward, laying his head in the crook of Eren's neck.

"You blame me for your oath being broken, but there is no way that you haven't had sex before."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I vowed after that. I haven't been a priest all my life, you know."


End file.
